El amor llega de cualquier manera
by Viky16melendez
Summary: Es una historia alternativa de Snow/Charming. Que pasaría si en ves de ser Abigail la prometida de Charming desde el principio fuera Snow?
1. Hagamos un trato

Once Upon A Time no es mio nada de esta historia me pertenece excepto la trama.

_**El amor llega de cualquier manera:**_

**Charming POV:**

Era otro día de trabajo en la granja lo de siempre, cuidar a al rebaño, guiarlas, escuchar a mi madre tratando de convencerme de elegir una esposa ya lleva un tiempo en eso si tenemos deudas y estamos quedándonos sin sustento pero yo se que podemos salir adelante como otras veces, Creo firmemente que el amor verdadero existe y que merezco encontrarlo desearía que ese pensamiento no sonara egoísta pero de verdad deseo encontrar a esa dama que sea la perfecta para mi y no casarme por conveniencia. Este dia fue diferente cuando llegue a la casa encontré a mi madre hablando con un hombre de apariencia, como decirlo interesante? Este señor se percato de mi presencia y ella al ver que el esta observándome se giro y su rostro mostraba una mascara de preocupación y miedo, eso me hizo acercarme:

**Madre que pasa? Quien este caballero?** – me da curiosidad saber quien era este hombre que esta causándole una perturbación a mi madre, mas ella no llego a responder el se presento por si solo.

**Rumplestiltskin, valla que eres parecido a el – **dijo con ademan de tocarme mas no lo hizo – **como ya se lo he dicho a su madre, he venido a hacer un trato.**

**No hagas ningún trato con el! – **dijo mi madre – **yo cometí ese error y te juro hijo hasta este momento aun duele.**

**Madre de que hablas? – **ya no estaba prestando atención al extraño que nos miraba con una sonrisa terrorífica en rostro, ahora me preocupaban las palabras de mi madre.

**Yo te lo explicare – **dijo Rumplestiltskin – **tus padres hicieron trato conmigo hace algunos años, tu madre estaba embarazada de gemelos y me cambiaron uno por algunas… Comodidades – **esta en shock yo teia un hermano, no solo un hermano un gemelo y mis padres ellos…. Como…. – **yo vine hoy por que tu hermano murió y querido el rey necesita de ti – **dijo poniéndose derecho y con una voz burlona –** tu lo suplantarías**,** serias un príncipe y claro esta salvarías …. La granja – **otra ves la vos burlona.

No era como si fuese un sacrificio tan grande, además mi madre estaría segura y tendría un sustento, Pero que pasa si no es lo que parece? No confió en el, y mi madre que ha estado con la cabeza agachada escuchando la historia, yo nunca la despreciaría por eso me imagino que estaban tan mal que no les quedo opción, Bueno mi decisión esta tomada.

**Yo aceptare su oferta señor…** **Rumplestiltskin, pero usted debe asegurarme que ella – **dije señalando a mi madre, que me miraba con horro – **estará siempre a salvo y no le faltara nada.**

**Bien –** dijo el – **tenemos un trato – **dijo soltando una risa bastante molesta.

El camino al castillo fue rápido y con Rumplestiltskin transportando se mas, el castillo era hermoso alto demostraba fortaleza y era toda una obra debía ir ante el Rey pues hay arreglaríamos los detalles de "nuestro trato" hay oído del Rey un hombre orgulloso y serio pero era un buen Rey algunas veces.

Este me miro cuando entramos en uno de los salones del castillo y sus ojos parecían humedecerse pero quizás no era asi, se acerco y me dijo:

**Cual es tu nombre muchacho?** – su voz parecía arrastrar una gran tristeza, y bueno no es para menos su hijo murió.

**Richard, mi nombre es Richard señor.**

**Bien…. Richard – **había una nota de desprecio en su voz al decir mi nombre** – ya no me dirás Señor, ahora soy tu padre y tu ya no eres Richard ahora eres el Príncipe James esta claro?.**

**Yo… **- no había palabras para decir, es mas que podía decir? Nada** – si padre.**

En ese momento deje de ser Richard el humilde pastor ya nunca podre volver a ser yo_, no volveré a ver a mi madre y jamás podre ser libre, debí obedecer a mi madre ella sabia lo que era bueno para mi, Dios nunca debí venir_, cuando el Rey estaba apunto de retirarse le dio una orden a uno de los caballeros que se encontraba en la sala le pidió que me preparar no siquiera supe cuando Rumplestiltskin se fue todo esto estaba mal como se me ocurrió convertirme en un usurpador? No pude seguir con el hilo de mis pensamientos ya que el Rey George me dijo:

**Espero que aprendas rápido a ser un caballero y quedes presentable – el Rey hablaba con un tono de voy neutro no había emoción alguna en el – la semana entrante conocerás a tu prometida.**

Y sin mas nada se fue, dejando me hay pasmado y con mis sueños e ilusiones hechas pedazos yo que creí que encontraría el amo que tonto fui desearía nunca haber aceptado.


	2. El príncipe James

Once Upon A Time no es mio nada de esta historia me pertenece excepto la trama.

NA: miren de verdad no me gusta molestar pero si les gusta mi historia déjenme algún Review! Sin mas nada que decir. Que lo disfruten.

_**El amor llega de cualquier manera:**_

**Snow POV: **

**No pongas esa cara** – Dijo Regina- **no es tan malo yo me case con tu padre y ni lo conocía, además parece ser un buen joven, responsable y maduro –** aburrido! Eso es lo que describe a James, es taaan aburrido y recto ya lo conocía habíamos pasado un tiempo junto, podría decirse que casi el verano completo y en todo ese tiempo el fue total y completamente indiferente así mi llegue a pensar que me odiaba, aunque eso seria llegar muy lejos pero algo estaba claro YO NO LE INTERESO.

**Es cierto mi Snow, ya veras que el es el adecuado – **dijo mi padre** – si hubiera sabido que te pondrías asi no te digo hasta que nos vallamos.**

Ok eso esta peor! Como no iba a decirme? Soy yo quien debe "_sacrificarse" _bueno quizás si estoy haciendo una escena pero no me gusta James el definitivamente no es para mi el necesita a una chica como…. Abigail que sea mas aburrida que el y así sabría lo que sentimos otros. Esta semana de espera paso demasiado rápido y Regina confabulada con mi padre me regalaron un vestido para el dia que viajaríamos de verdad deseaba que hubiera algún contratiempo hasta pensé en enfermarme pero no, nada sucedió es como si el destino estuviera decidido a que pasara mi vida con el "señor perfecto"

El viaje fue aun mas corto de lo que pensé, quizá fue por que me sumergí en mis pensamientos o el hecho de que ni mi padre ni Regina dijo nada durante este, llegamos a reino del Rey George no negare que era muy hermoso esta el mar y sobre este se levantaba el bello y esplendido castillo, como cada vez que íbamos de visita nos espera para recibirnos en la entrada en Rey, su hijo y la guardia del reino el carruaje paro y yo me prepare para soportar ser despreciada, mi padre bajo primero y ayudo a Regina a bajar luego _ella y su intento orgullosa postura junto a mi padre _el Rey George le pidió a James que me ayudara a mi y para mi sorpresa no fue cortante, distante ni brusco.

**Hola alteza, sea bienvenida – **esto esta raro el jamás me llama por mi titulo, _se cree mas importante que yo! _**– Es un placer recibirte… de nuevo – **sus ojos las ventanas de su alma, me muestran algo nuevo, y por alguna razón no puedo responde enseguida solo pude ruborizarme _que me pasa?_

**Gracias James – **cuando dije su nombre por un segundo sus ojos me mostraron tristeza? No, no creo - ** el placer es todo mio.**

Yo jamas me había sentido asi con el y solo estaba mirando me, el nunca gastaba una mirada en mi yo hasta llegue a cree que era fea _cosa que no es verdad._ El estaba diferente hasta me ofreció su brazo para que entráramos, sus miradas dulces y sus suaves roses como si quisiera tomarme de la mano me estaban incomodando no por que no me gustaran _cosa que odio admitir _si no que el jamás había sido así conmigo, mientras todos estábamos en la sala escuchando las historias de nuestros padres _en realidad no escuchaba las historias_ estaba ocupada maquinan que le pasaba James. Yo no quería ilusionarme con el yo se que l no siente nada por mi, por que me engaña? Que le pasa, acaso quiere jugar con mi corazón? Sus bellos ojos me examinan cada tanto tiempo son tan azules y perfectos y el esta bellos de fracciones perfecta es mas alto que yo y es muy guapo.

Cuando fue hora de retirarse a la recamaras _al fin se termino la hora de la miradas incomodas _el me acompaño y me dijo:

**Snow de verdad me complace tu presencia aquí – **parecía nervioso y solo pude mirarlo – **yo quisiera pasar mi día entero junto a ti mañana, quiero conocerte y quiero que me conozcas, pero solo si tu estas de acuerdo – **dijo esto ultimo mientras tomaba mis manos y se acercaba mas a mi – **entonces Snow pasaras tu día conmigo? **

_Bueno chic s de verdad me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios sugerencias etc… espero que les guste, gracias por leer besos…!_

_Pronto subiré el próximo capitulo que creen que dirá Snow? _

_*_* Viky :*_


	3. La realidad golpeando tu rostro

Once Upon A Time no es mio nada de esta historia me pertenece excepto la trama.

NA: miren de verdad no me gusta molestar pero si les gusta mi historia déjenme algún Review! Sin mas nada que decir. Que lo disfruten.

_**El amor llega de cualquier manera:**_

**Charming POV:**

La semana paso rápido demasiado para mi gustoconocería a la chica este sabadado cuando llegara, me la imaginaba seguro debía de ser una de esas chicas que solo le importa su aspecto, egocéntricas, egoístas no pude continuar divagando en mis pensamientos ya que el mensajero de "_Mi padre_" entro en la habitación, este hombre me había ayudado mucho con las lecciones y era bastante amable conmigo seguro el pasaba su tiempo con el verdadero James, el mensajero era un hombre joven amigable y atento una compañía bastante buena dado que en este lugar yo estaba solo.

**Alteza, traigo una carta para usted – **quien me enviaría una carta? Mi madre? No, ella sabe que ahora no soy su hijo pero quien – **es de su amigo, el príncipe Thomas.**

**Tu sabes que yo sabría que decirle, eran buenos amigo? – **usurpar a James no era nada fácil debía aprende todo y cuando digo todo es TODO.

**Señor usted es ahora el príncipe no debe olvidarlo – **dijo mientras camina mas cerca de donde yo me encontraba – **Thomas es su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras **– mientras pronunciaba esas ultimas palabras me tendía una carta con un sello bastante elegante- **léala señor y conteste como si hablara con su amigo de toda la vida…. Oh! Lo olvidaba **– dijo antes de retirarse volteándose para mirarme **– su prometida junto con el Rey Leopold, y su esposa la Reina Regina, debe estar en la entrada para recibirlos **- y sin mas se fue.

Decidí leer la carta mas tarde cuando estuviera solo. Mientas bajaba a la entrada al recibimiento de mi futura esposa pensaba en como seria y rogaba que no fuera una egocéntrica, Cuando el coche del Rey Leopold debí ayudarla a bajar, eso no me molesto para nada, pero cuando la vi…. Ella están bella sus labios son rojos cual carmín, su cabello negro como la noche que estaba recogido a la mitad dejando risos bellos que enmarcaban su pálido rostro y allí están unos ojos verdes, grandes, expresivos yo no podía dejar de mirarla y mi "_afecto" _hacia ella esta creciendo ella era mi verdadero amor.

**Hola alteza, sea bienvenida – **no había una mera correcta de referirme a ella, cuando le hable en sus ojos brillo la incertidumbre **– Es un placer recibirte… de nuevo – ** un suave y bello rubor recorría sus mejillas, _que estaría pensando? Le gustare? se ve tan bella sonrojada._

**Gracias James – **ese nombre James yo soy el- ** el placer es todo mio- **entonces también le complace estar aquí, aun que no veo eso en sus ojos su mirada es fría y calculadora como si sospechase que algo va mal.

**Bueno pasemos al salón principal **- dijo_"mi padre" _

**Vamos? – **le pregunte a Snow White quien sin decir nada tomo mi brazo su tacto era tan cálido, era perfecto estaba ardiendo por su toque mientras estuvimos en el salo y los Reyes compartían historias intente tomar su mano pero me acobarde asi que camine hasta el lado opuesto del salón de allí la podía mirar su vestido era lila y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto no llevaba un ejercito de joyas solo un collar y sus pendientes se veía preciosa, ¿_como dejar de mirarla? _Aunque quizás la incomodaba, gracias al cielo llego la hora de retirarse y la podría acompañar hasta la puerta de su recamara y así lo hice, tome aire y como si viniera con este me llego el valor.

**Snow de verdad me complace tu presencia aquí – **esta tan nervioso de verdad ella me fascinaba y no quería decir una tonteria – **yo quisiera pasar mi día entero junto a ti mañana, quiero conocerte y quiero que me conozcas pero solo si tu estas de acuerdo, entonces Snow pasaras tu día conmigo? ** **– **anhelaba un si de su parte que me dijera que también me quería conocer _¿yo que se? _Ella miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo antes de responder:

**James que estas haciendo? **– dijo soltando sus manos de las mias de manera brusca – **que ahora eres un verdadero **_**prince charming? **_**A mi no me engañas desde que nos conocemos me desprecias y ahora esto? Yo jamás aceptaría pasar mi dia contigo a menos que no fuera mi obligación asi que mi respuesta **_**Charming **_**será SI! – **dijo con una descarga de rabia, James era un idiota! Y por su culpa ella me odia** – hasta mañana – **comentó cerrando la puerta con fuerza y dejándome hay parado como idiota.

Camine muy molesto hasta mi recamara _¿Qué rayos le pasaba a James? _Estaba tan molesto que quería golpear algo cuando fui a patear la mesa que estaba en la habitación vi la carta era de Thomas así que decidí abrirla eso quizás ayudaría a estar mas tranquilo.

**Mi estimado amigo James ya ni me escribe, que ha pasado? **

**Quiero ir a verte eres mi mejor a migo y quiero apoyarte en lo de tu compromiso y mas por que no me parece la forma en que tratas a futura esposa deberías darle una oportunidad, bueno creo que ire este domingo asi que no malgastes tu tiempo enviado una carta que llegara en la mañana y que no me convencerá de no ir te veré pronto.**

**PD: saludos a Snow! **

**Prince Thomas.**

También vendría Thomas esto se hará mas difícil ya que él es el mejor amigo de James quizás con el podría ser sincero si Thomas supiera la verdad quizás me ayudaría con Snow el seguro sabia mas que yo del tema, El príncipe Thomas estaba comprometido con una joven ella era hija de un conde _creo! _ El seguro sabia como tratar a las mujeres y si no era asi pues quizás encontráramos una manera de "aprender" _esto una locura! No puedo creer que tenga que hacer estas cosas por una mujer__! Bueno nadie dijo que el amor fuera fácil…_

_**Holaaa! Que les pareció? Continuo? No les gusta Charming?**_

_**Bueno si quieren déjenme algunos **__**Review! De verdad me gustaría su opinión! **_

"_**va ir Thomas aja! Ahora si se va poner esto raro y divertido se imaginan a Thomas enseñándole a charming a conquistar una mujer? Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo"**_

_**Besos! :* Viky :D **_


	4. compartiendo un secreto

Antes que nada **Once Upon A Time no es mío**, ni sus personajes (aunque quisiera que Charmng fuera MIO) Bueno sin nada más que decir _por ahora_ que lo disfruten! ;)

_**El amor llega de cualquier manera:**_

**Snow POV: **

La mañana del domingo me levante bastante temprano podía escuchar a las aves cantando anunciando el amanecer decidí asomarme al balcón de la habitación era un bello paisaje se podía apreciar el mar desde aqui, era una vista hermosa. Un sonido en particular capto mi atención era el característico retumbo del cabalgar de un caballo y pues asi era, el jinete parao en la entrada al parecer iba acompañado de su guardia eso quiere decir que es una persona de importancia, este caballero llevaba su capa que seguramente lo abrigaba del frio de este amanecer, el muchacho desmonto y al parecer fue recibido por alguien en la entrada, no pude ver si era el Rey o _"Charming" _ quien lo esperaba para entrar, ¿_Quién era él? ¿Qué hacía aquí tan temprano?_ Pues la curiosidad no me dejo en paz asi que tome mi bata y Sali de mi _"habitación" _esperando no ser descubierta al parecer no despertaban o no salían aun de sus habitaciones ni el Rey ni mis acompañantes (_Regina y mi padre_) los pasillos estaban solos al parecer nadie subia hasta que el rey ya no estuviera en su recamara cuando estaba llegando al pasillo que me llevaría a la habitación de James es cuche voces y me escondí detrás de una columna, era James que hablaba con el hombre que había visto llegar, y ahora que estaba mas de cerca podía ver quien era. Thomas, el príncipe Thomas.

**Thomas yo… es que de verdad, no puedo mentirte – **dijo James- **yo no sabía de el, ni siquiera lo conocía – **al decir esto se detuvieron el pasillo y yo aún detrás de esta columna, poco a poco me empecé a mover de manera silenciosa para no ser vista pero estaba interesada en saber que le diría "_charming_" – **yo….**

**Que pasa James? Acaso no confías en mí? Que te agobia amigo mio? **– y para mi mala suerte cuando esta cerca de irme Thomas poso sus azules ojos en mi_¡rayos! _Me sonrió y yo no pude mas que ruborizarme y ajustar mas la parte de arriba de mi bata ya que estaba en _¡PIJAMAS! _– **Muy buenos días Snow White.**

James me miro y me sentí aún más avergonzada _solo a mí se me ocurre espiarlos! _ En que estaba pensando? Ahora que dire? _Yo estaba paseando por aquí Charming cerca de ti habitación pensando en que había un extraño abajo y esta curiosa de saber su identidad? NO claro que no podía decir eso._

**Snow, hola – **James de verdad parecía cambiado en otra ocasión me hubiera dicho metiche no es que me desagrade que me trate bien es que me pone nerviosa que me mire y me trate como con….. Amor? – **yo… nosotros **– y parecía muy nervioso hasta Thomas lo noto y le dedico una mirada de confusión**-**

**Buenos días – dije al fin – yo solo estaba buscándote James, quería saber si aun tendríamos que pasar el día juntos, pero como veo que tienes visita será para la próxima – **hice una pequeña reverencia y me retire

¿De _quien_ hablaban Thomas y James? ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Tenía que ver esto con el cambio de personalidad de Charming? No esto segura como pero yo voy a saber que esconden estos dos cueste lo que cueste.

**Thomas POV:**

¡Santo Dios! James está muerto, y este hombre que es idéntico a él es su hermano, el joven me explico que había sucedió y me conto su historia, pobre hombre había dejado a su madre atrás por ayudar al Rey y ella también él se sacrificaba por ellos y lo más sorprendente de todo es que le gustaba Snow, no es que ella no llame tu atención ella es muy hermosa la gente la llama "_la más bella de todas_" aun que dado que tendrá que casarse con ella no es una complicación.

**Bueno.. como te llamas? No creo que sea James o si? – **quería saber cómo se llamaba de verdad no la pantalla que creo el rey George**.**

**Richard, aunque no podrás llamarme así y lo sabe no? – **Claro que no lo llamaría así en público.

**Ya lo se** – decidí de nuestro encuentro matutino con cierta dama – **como te la llevas con Snow? Ella es tu prometida, en un mes se casaran, y al parecer te pones muy nervioso delante de ella – **no pude evitar empezar a reírme, el temblaba como una hoja y ella solo lo estaba mirado.

**No es gracioso, debes ayudarme a conquistarla **– dijo eso con una pasión, fue tanta que me sorprendió – **yo la amo pero ella me odia**.

**Bueno no soy bueno en eso del amor **– mas bien yo creo que mi prometida solo me soporta, por que es su deber**- yo… de verdad no sabría que decirte, esto también es nuevo para mi.**

**Bueno…. Tu la conoces? A Snow sabes algo de ella? **

**Claro que conozco a Snow es mi prima (**_NA: Si Snow y Thomas en mi historia son primos_**) pero no se tanto como para ayudarte en cuestiones románticas, además soy un hombre comprometido no ando pensando en cómo "conquistar a una dama" **

Pobre Richard pero que iba a saber yo de eso, aunque puede que a Snow le guste que "James" haga algo por ella.

**¡Ya lo tengo!, lo que harás será…..**

**Snow POV:**

¿Qué clase de "caballero" falta a sus compromisos?, _no es que yo quiera "pasear con el" NO jamas. O quizás yo…. NO y NO él es James el aburrido y guapo prometido que impuso mi padre. _Ahora también pensaba que era guapo… que me pasa? Bueno lo mejor será ignorarlo al cabo es un idiota y no cambiara. Cuando por fin Regina apareció para EXIGIRME que debía arreglarme y todo ese _bla, bla, bla _trajo a la moza del castillo que me ayudo con mucha paciencia ahora ya lista con mi traje de montar _no había una ocasión especial o una fiesta ¡para que usar un vestido? _Mi cabello recogido a la mitad dejando unos cuantos risos enmarcando mi rostro y como siempre no fue necesario maquillaje mis labios ya eran rojos y para mí eso era suficiente. Nos encontramos en el comedor para el desayuno formal junto a Rey George, como era de esperarse y para mi vergüenza hay estaban Thomas y James ¡_rayos! Aunque se relista Snow adonde crees que se irían._

Thomas es mi primo y siempre fue amigo de James el jamás venia cuando yo estaba aquí, pero cuando Charming iba al reino de mi padre _solo cuando habían fiestas se dignaba a ir_ el corría no literalmente pero si me ignoraba y se iba con Thomas a yo no sé dónde cosa que nunca me molesto él era muy aburrido y demasiado cortante conmigo. No hubo una conversación constante más que la preguntas del Rey George y mi padre como ¿_Thomas que te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo está tu prometida? _Ante la segunda pregunta no se mostró muy interesado y solo dijo_ Bien, _pero como Thomas no está nada conforme con la "conversación" decidió que debía molestarme un poco ¡_que novedad! _

**Snow como estuvo tu mañana? Alguna novedad, noticia **_**has escuchado algo? –**_ ya me imaginaba que me iba a decir una indirecta, _IDIOTA._

**No en realidad, la única novedad es tu visita de hoy – **_ha este juego pueden jugar dos_ – **como esta Ella (**_NA: Ella es Cinderella_**) me gustaría verla, es tan dulce y amigable por que no la trajiste contigo?**

**Si Thomas es tu prometida y si es por chaperones nosotros estamos aquí – **Comento mi padre, Dios la cara de Thomas era un poema no me solté a reí porque sería una grosería.

**Thomas Invita a tu prometida –** dijo el Rey George – **envíale una carta y que venga, la **_**estaré **_**esperando estamos claros? **– El príncipe solo pudo asentir, estaba tan molesto se notaba pero _vamos el empezó._

Como Thomas no quería meterse en más problemas no dijo nada mas todos terminamos el desayuno y yo me prepare para un día de aburrimiento en solitario, quizás cuando Ella (_NA: Ella es Cinderella_) llegara ya no estaría tan aburrida bueno mientras caminaba a mi recamara escuche a James llamarme _Bueno respira hondo aquí vamos _me gire y detuve mi andar el no tardó mucho en estar frente a mí el están alto y perfecto, nunca lo había visto de esa manera pero James era un Hombre no un niño y era hermoso no solo eso ya que sus ojos cada vez que el estaba frente a mi o me miraba con esos ojos azules yo dejaba de pensar coherentemente.

**Yo no quiero posponer nuestro paseo – **quizás lo juzgue antes de tiempo, el jamás ha sido irresponsable, no es que yo le interese es que es su naturaleza – **quiero llevarte a un lugar especia, tenemos que ser muy cuidadoso para que nadie nos descubra ok? – **mientras decía esto me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta los establo – **iras conmigo o sola?**

**Iré contigo - ** en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sugestiva, eso me hiso fijarme en sus labios que son bastante sensuales y carnosos _basta de pensar eso Snow_ me regañe mentalmente - ** me dirás a donde me llevas?**

**No, es una sorpresa **– comento subiéndose al caballo mientras se acomodaba tras de mi ¡_mala idea, porque decidí ir con el! _ James se pegó a mi espalda podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello cosa que hacía que se me erizaran los bellos y que decir de los escalofríos tuve que reprimirlos en varias oportunidades ya que el vaivén de la cabalgata hacia que mi espalda pegara de su pecho mientras que yo por mi parte intentaba mantenerme derecha.

Era un pedazo de campo el freno la marcha del corcel y se bajó me tomo de la cintura mientras me ayudaba a bajar me dijo que caminaríamos desde aquí debíamos subir la colina y mientras lo hacíamos el tomo mi mano, este simple contacto me hiso sentir completa como si lo necesitara como si él fuera parte de mi.

**Yo jamás e traído a una chica aquí, es mi lugar secreto por así llamarlo - ** ¿James el aburrido y correcto príncipe pasa su tiempo libre en el campo? _Que _ _rayos!- _**que te parece, No es una vista muy hermosa?**

**Si es muy bella, Charming no pensé que te gustara "el aire libre" el campo y esas cosas **– era una vista preciosa se veían las montañas y los verdes pastizales hasta las esponjosas ovejas en ellos, hay a lo lejos se veía una casita y me di cuenta que el príncipe a mi lado la observaba con…. nostalgia – **que te pasa? Porque tienes esa mirada? – **quería abrirme a la oportunidad de conocerlo así que de manera sincera y dulce volví a preguntarle- ** James que tienes? **

**Yo… es solo… no es nada – **seguro mi expresión mostraba claramente el ,_ no te creo _por me dijo que no era nada y saco una manta del bolsillo que colgaba de la silla del caballo la extendió y se sentó - ** no te vas sentar conmigo? Sabes yo tengo nombre porque me llamas **_**Charming?**_

**Ok, tienes que decirme que pasa contigo y es enserio – **este no era James NO él sabía que le decía _Charming _ porque estaba siendo sarcástica y nunca era dulce conmigo – **De verdad eres James…? – **dije aun de pie su rostro cambio automáticamente y se convirtió en una máscara de preocupación _Tiene que decirme que pasa y tiene que se AHORA!_

_**Continuara….**_

_**Holaaa! Bueno este es el 4 capitulo! Y quiero agradecerles a Alexa, TishaCullen y Blanca Charming, Chicas MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SU APOYO! Me encantan sus historias y las felicito por ellas son excelentes ;) espero ansiosa sus comentarios respecto a este capítulo, si estás comenzando a leer mi historia hoy bueno dime si te gusta? Y que les parece? De verdad me importa su opinión además cambiare mi historia de Romance/Aventura ha Romance/Humor creo que le queda más, recuerden que tengo otra historia la de "EL PATIO DE JUEGOS "Bueno nada más por ahora un besos enorme para todos desde Venezuela…**_

_**Viky :* ;D **_


	5. ¿Celos?

Antes que nada **Once Upon A Time no es mío**, ni sus personajes (aunque quisiera que Charmng fuera MIO) Bueno sin nada más que decir _por ahora_ que lo disfruten! ;)

NA: _Bueno decidí subir este capítulo hoy porque ya estaba listo y si soy sincera ODIO esperar casi un mes para leer un capítulo de una historia que me parece interesante._

**El amor llega de cualquier manera**

**Charming POV:**

Todo iba bien hice lo que Thomas dijo _¡FUI SINCERO! _Bueno a medias y ella estaba menos tensa pero de repente cuando le ofrecí sentarse a mi lado ella me dijo _De verdad eres James…? _Yo quería decirle el ya no estaba, que yo la amaba, que ella era todo lo que quería y necesitaba pero no podía. Me levante y coloque a su altura _bueno ni tanto ella es más baja que yo _ tenía que hacer que Snow me creyera así que la tome por los codos la acerque a mí, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos pero no la bese. Mi agarre era lo suficiente firme como para que no pudiera zafarse yo no quería hacer esto pero tenía que hacerlo ella ya no dudaría.

**Mira… Snow – **dije con una voz que no parecía ser mía, esto me enfermaba yo no quería andar maltratando chicas no me importaba si eran solo palabras este no era yo** – Yo estoy intentando demostrarte que puedo llevármelas contigo he sido amable y así me tratas…**

**Mira **_**James **_– comento haciendo un movimiento brusco, y la solté** – No quiero tu amabilidad, además no me engañas –** estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban** – yo solo quiero saber que te sucede **_**charming **_** pero ya que tu y tu **_**amabilidad **_** está bien deberíamos irnos –**No podía dejar que se fuera así que la tome por la cintura, la estrelle contra mi cuerpo y acerqué mis labios a los de ella cerré mis ojos y cuando estaba a centímetros de un prefecto beso ella hablo.

_**Charming… - **_no me molestaba que me llamara así era mejor que James – ¿**porque estás jugando con mi corazón? - **_¡_rayos! Eso sentía creía que la engañaba yo iba a aceptar eso y la besaría _ si claro que lo haría._

**Jamás haría eso – **y cuando _ por fin _ pensé que cumpliría esa fantasía de besarlase oyó un carraspeo _ bastante burlón para mi gusto, _ ella debió oírlo también ya que se sonrojo y cuando afloje mi agarre se alejó de mí.

**Bueno pero si estaban bien entretenidos** – Thomas estaba aquí, _ ¿y ahora qué?_ – **no vine a molestarlos es solo que estaban **_**desaparecidos **_**– **la cara de Snow mostraba _mmm… como decirlo _¿_unas ganas infinitas de golpearlo? Si así._

**¿Como supiste que estábamos aquí? – **¿nos había seguido desde el principio?

**Solo vi la dirección en que se fueron –** dijo alzando los hombros – **vamos que mi **_** prometida **_** llegara antes de los previsto.**

**¿Cuándo es antes? – **dijo la dama a mi lado**.**

**Hoy esperemos que sea a la noche, pero ustedes fuera escena me dejan a merced de preguntas incomodas acerca de Ella **(_NA: Ella es Cinderella_**) por parte de los monarcas de los reinos **_** así que VAMONOS! **_

El camino de regreso fue rápido y bastante incomodo ella no dijo nada y se mantuvo bastante recta no sé si porque no quería tocarme o porque estaba avergonzada, cuando llegamos al castillo y ella bajo del caballo _Literalmente_ huyo de mí, se fue corriendo a su habitación _en realidad no se a dónde se fue _tenia ganas de golpear algo _o alguien._

**A mí no me mires **– dijo Thomas** – yo solo estaba aburrido, además no me gusta que me acosen con el tema de Ella **(_NA: Ella es Cinderella_**)**

**Snow POV:**

SANTO DIOS! El iba a besarme y yo lo quería quizás si _mi queridísimo primo _no hubiera aparecido yo hubiera probado sus labios , el era diferente ahora, atento, dulce y hasta parecencia enamorado, yo quería conocerlo, quería besarlo estaba ardiendo por sentir su tacto, un toque en la puerta de mi recamara me sobre salto, ¿_quien podía ser? ¿A estas horas? _Debía de ser media noche o pasadas esta me levanta y abrí la puerta era James traía una camisa blanca suelta sus pantalones de montar y sus botas y parecía estresado.

**Hola Snow yo… **- se veía tan lindo nervioso – **es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de hoy, en lo que casi pasa antes de que Thomas llegara** – él quería hablar de eso nuestro _casi beso _yo solo esperaba que no creyera que era un error – **Yo no quiero jugar con tu corazón tu eres… tan bella, tan inteligente… eres perfecta **– yo no soy perfecta, el realmente siente algo por mí en sus ojos lo veo, mientras hablaba fue dando pasos y termino dentro de mi habitación yo por mi parte cerré la puerta _si las mozas nos vieran el Rey se enteraría de esta grata visita y no queremos que eso pase –_**Yo te amo, y es un sentimiento nuevo para mí, quiero ser sincero contigo y decírtelo todo…**

**Charming deja de hablar si? – **ya no quería escuchar cuan nervioso estaba sus ojos no me mentían me decían que el si me amaba que era real todo lo que me decía ahora lo que yo quería era que me lo demostrara que sellara este pacto de una manera sublime, yo solo quería terminar lo que habíamos comenzado – **demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que me amas.**

Y al fin toque el cielo pues sus labios se unieron a los míos, mientras sus manos se posaban en mi cintura y una de ella viajaba por mi espalda hasta mis risos yo tenía que estar de puntitas y mis manos tocaban su cuello y su nuca mientras se hacía más profundo este beso no se en que momento deje de tocar el piso pero ahora esta unos centímetros más arriba que él, y al parecer el él quien me cargaba ya nada importaba si estábamos en público o no lo sentía tan _mío _y me sentía tan _suya _que podría haber una guerra y nada de eso me podría interesar. Cuando se volvió necesario respirar el no me soltó solo me bajo para que estuviera parada y me abrazo podía sentir como su pecho se movía al compás de sus irregulares respiraciones _ Charming _se quedó conmigo casi toda la noche no volvimos a besarnos no porque no quisiéramos si no por podía ocurrir un accidente _teníamos que esperar a casarnos el podrá ser un caballero pero es un hombre._ No sé en qué momento me quede dormida lo único que sé es que me desperté bastante agitada pensando en que entraría Regina y la moza y se encontrarían con James en mi cama y yo abrazada a él _pensarían lo peor _pero cuando desperté ya estaba sola y ya estaba amaneciendo deseaba que esto se volviera a repetir pero en una noche eterna para que el jamás se fuera de mi lado.

**Charming POV:**

Fui a la habitación de mi prometida, necesitaba ser sincero ella era el amor de mi vida y merecía saberlo todo no sabía por dónde empezar yo solo quería ser capaz de decirle todo lo que sentía y quien era de una vez y por todas no quería ser James ni fingir nada _como lo había intentado en nuestro paseo _aunque eso no resulto, ella me dejo entrar a su habitación, estaba descalza y usaba un vestido _ bueno más una bata _un poco traslucida eso me dejaba ver un poco más de lo que debía, intente alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente _es inapropiado pensar así _ intente explicarle pero todo se fue al demonio cuando ella dijo _demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que me amas _no pude resistirme más y le mostré todo mi amor en un beso fue apasionado y lleno de amor, me fije que ella está de puntitas _ claro eras más alto que ella _para su comodidad y la mía la levante tomándola por la cintura y colocando mis brazos de soporte a la altura de su trasero ya no importaba nada, ni que yo no fuera James, ni que Thomas estuviera aquí _cuya prometida llego bastante tarde por lo cual no hubo oportunidad conversar con ella ni Snow tuvo el privilegio _maldije mentalmente por la necesidad de aire suavemente baje a mi prometida quien se veía bastante sonrojada y respiraba pesadamente al igual que yo, hablamos toda la madrugada mas no nos volvimos a besar _los accidentes ocurren _y de verdad quería casarme primero cerca de la hora del amanecer Snow se quedó dormida entre mis brazos _en su cama _tenía que irme aun que deseaba quedarme y verla despertar pero ya habría tiempo para eso toda una vida.

No había tiempo para dormir ya que mi "_padre_" me llamo para que arregláramos unos detalles. Cuando estuve ahí él me dijo que menos de un mes seria nuestra boda que me dejaría ver a mi madre por última vez.

Este día no vería a Snow necesitaba ver a mi madre y contarle todo contarle de Snow de cómo me hacía feliz y también quería abrazarla y decirlo lo mucho que la extrañaba, cuando ella me vio dejo inmediatamente lo que hacía para correr a abrazarme .

**Richard, Dios hijo has vuelto – **cometo abrazándome he inspeccionándome como si estuviera herido, o quizás solo era porque ahora estaba diferente, ya no tenía el cabello largo y estaba afeitado de verdad parecía un príncipe- ** están tan guapo hijo, cuéntame mi niño que te aflige?**

**Te he extrañado madre - ** la necesitaba como nunca lo había hecho amaba a mi madre y por eso me dolía no tenerla a mi lado - ** quisiera que estuvieras hay, me siento tan solo sin ti.**

**Hay Richard yo también quisiera que fuera diferente – **mi madre decidió cambiar el tema- **escuche que el príncipe está comprometido ¿es cierto eso? – **me dijo con una mirada _bastante picara _.

**Bueno…** **Madre eso es muy cierto – **sus ojos expresaban preocupación y alegría valla que había todo un enredo de emociones en ella

**Y…** **te gusta? – **ya sabía yo que iba a pregúntame eso - **es como siempre **_**decías**_** que te casarías por amor y no por obligación o conveniencia .**

**No me gusta madre – **ella me miro con tristeza y complete mi frase – _**me encanta**__, _**la amo.**

**¡Oh! Que maravilloso – ** esta feliz, ella siempre quiso esto para mi _el verdadero amor – _**yo… alguna vez la conoceré? **

**Hare todo lo que pueda madre – **de verdad lo intentaría le diría la verdad y la traería _no sería miel sobre hojuelas pero era un comienzo._

Compartí todo lo que pude con ella de verdad quería que siguiera siendo parte de mi vida no me importaba la distancia ella merecía estar mi vida este día no vi a mi prometida ya que cuando llegue de arreglar _los asuntos del reino _ya era bastante tarde y sinceramente mi noche anterior no dormí nada y ella tampoco _quizás solo valla para verificar que este bien_ cuando al fin me anime a ir y abrí mi puerta me encontré con una muy grata sorpresa frente mi Snow está en la puerta de mi habitación daba la impresión de que iba a tocar la puerta cuando abrí y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los ella se ruborizo se veía preciosa a diferencia de la noche anterior ella llevaba una bata sobre su vestido para dormir mire hacia los lados en el pasillo y como no había nadie la tome de la cintura y hale dentro de mi habitación .

**Te extrañe hoy – **dije sin pensarlo de verdad la había echado de menos – ¿**Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo?**

**Snow POV:**

Que debía decirle_ ¿También te amo? _ Yo no estaba segura pero su sonrisa de enamorado me derritió deseaba tener la respuesta adecuada ¿_pero cuál? _

**Si me los has dicho ya antes **– el solo frunció un poco el ceño_claro el seguro quería una respuesta más amorosa – ¿_**Puedo quedarme contigo? Yo… me gusta tu compañía.**

**Si puedes pero recuerda que deberás irte antes del amanecer – **de repente me miro serio y me dijo – **Snow ¿que sientes por mí?** **Ya te dije lo que siento pero tu… es como – **me hacía sentir mal su mirada de tristeza - ** dime, se sincera ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos? **

**Yo… no estoy segura tú quieres que te diga una respuesta concreta pero **_**Charming, **_**el verano pasado me tratabas como una extraña y ¿ahora me amas? – **Quizás tenía miedo de afrontar la realidad de mis emociones, o tal vez deseaba no amarlo _ya era tarde para eso _.

**Mírame a los ojos y dime lo que sientes – **dijo poniéndose a mi altura para mirarme a los ojo.

_**Charming **_**yo… - **pero no pude terminar de hablar ya que la puerta de la habitacion se abrió de manera abrupta

_**Cinderella POV:**_

A veces creo que Thomas no me quiere el me trata con indiferencia en muchas oportunidades creo simplemente soy una más en el mundo para el eso me entristece ya que él están bello, caballeroso, responsable él es perfecto pero él no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos _que podría atraerle de mi _Snow siempre dice que no debo afligirme por eso que él es inmaduro y por eso no me mira, quizás pueda ir a hablarle ahora.

Me levante de la cama buscando a Snow ya sabía cuál era su habitación pues cuando Thomas me acompaño a la mía me indico cual era la suya la de James y la de Snow, las del rey estaban cerca pero no tanto como las nuestras Cuando llegue a su puerta toque dos veces y nada _será que… _ No ella no es así ella nunca se escaparía, así que entre y que me encontré _NADA _no estaba pero sus cosas seguían hay me asusté mucho ya que nunca que se sabe cuán lejos llegaran los enemigos del rey _seguro la secuestraron._

_**JAMEEES – **_Grite mientras salía de la recamara de mi amiga_, _la puerta de la habitación de Thomas se abrió y salió el en Pijamas su rostro mostraba confusión – **THOMAS NO ESTA… YO FUI A VERLA Y… ELLA…**

_**Ella**_(_NA: Ella es Cinderella_**) cálmate, y no grites – **respire hondo y le conteste – **Snow, ella no está en su recamara, FUE SECUESTRADA.**

**Hay que decirle a James – **dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándome hasta la puerta de la habitación de James, sin ninguna sutileza ni respeto por la privacidad Thomas la abrió – **JAMES DESPIE…** _**¡QUE RAYOS PASA CON USTEDES! CASI ME DA UN INFARTO –**_ dijo mirando la misma escena que yo, Snow estaba muy cerca de James y parecía sonrojada cuando entramos parecía que iban a besarse – **SNOW ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? – **la regaño su primo – **SABES LO QUE HARA TU PADRE SI SE ENTERA DE ESTO – **Thomas esta tan enojado que no se daba cuenta que gritaba.

**Thomas nosotros…** - trato de decir James pero fue cortado por la dama a su lado.

**SE VA A ENTERAR SI SIGUES GRITANDO **– dijo ella en un tono de voz bastante fuerte – **además****nosotros solo hablábamos, no tienes que preocuparte por defender mi… honor.**

**Deberías estar avergonzada – **dijo mi prometido aun molesto pero más relajado que antes, hasta parecía entretenido con lo bochornoso de la situación – **dejaste a **_**Ella**_ **sola en TU habitación y te fuiste a dale las "**_**buenísimas noches a James**_**" – **dijo de manera que se entendiera la indirecta.

**¡Yo no deje a **_**Ella sola! – **__rayos que vergüenza – _**verdad que tu no estabas conmigo, Ni siquiera la había visto hoy llego bastante tarde y yo ya estaba en mi habitación si no te acuerdas.**

Thomas volteo a mirarme, parecía molesto _pero ¿porque? _Con un tono de voz que jamás había escuchado antes me dijo:

**A quien buscabas **_**Cinderella **_– Miro a James de una manera que parecía que quería golpearlo _ESTABA CELOSO_ pero que le dio esa idea yo no buscaba a James, _ ¿acaso está loco? _

**Estaba buscando a Snow – **dije de manera cortante, que le pasa,acaso ¿cree que soy tan fácil?

_**NA: Holaaa! Bueno ya me conocen soy la autora de esta loca historia tenia este capítulo listo hace un rato ya, pero quería ver cuánto era su interés en mi historia si les gustaba y todo ese BLA, BLA, BLA! Es que yo estoy siendo muy buena con ustedes y no me dan nada a cambio creo que también me gustaría recibir no solo dar (**__aunque suene medio egoísta__**) bueno gracias de nuevo a "CARLA AMO ONCE, Alexa, TishaCullen y Blanca Charming" a las autoras mis más sinceras felicitaciones (de nuevo) bueno niñas gracias por ser las primeras en dejarme sus comentarios UN BESOS ENORME! Que les parece a Thomas como que si le gusta Ella sino porque la está celando ¿? Además Snow y Charming van avanzando en su relación ya hasta está pensando en que conozca a su madre, voy a empezar a ponerle las cosas un poquito más difícil a nuestro amado Charming pero quiero ser clara en los pensamientos de Snow asi que tendremos un Snow POV en el próximo es hora de que estos dos se declaren su amor (más bien Snow ya que charming ya lo hizo) AH! Casi se me olvida Abigail también tiene una participación aquí aunque no estoy muy segura ¿quieren a Abigail? Esperare sus respuestas.**_

_**Si quieren seguirme en:**_

_**Twitter: Vicky16melendez **_

**_El Link de mi pagina de Facebook esta en mi perfil al igual que el Twitter. :)_**

_**:* Viky ;D **_


	6. La verdad

Antes que nada **Once Upon A Time no es mío**, ni sus personajes (aunque quisiera que Charming fuera MIO) Bueno sin nada más que decir _por ahora_ que lo disfruten! ;)

NA: _Gracias a todos lo que me siguen en Facebook o twitter y a __CARLA AMO ONCE,__ TishaCullen y Blanca Charming gracias por animarme a seguir compartiendo mi historia con ustedes ;) _

**El amor llega de cualquier manera**

**Charming POV:**

Después de ser _descubiertos _Thomas se quedó en mi habitación a dormir él estaba convencido de que si seguíamos así se adelantaría la noche de bodas, eso me hacía sentir vergüenza ya que me sentía pervertido hoy sería otra noche sin dormir y más con el aquí _solo serán tres semanas _eso era lo que faltaba para mi boda, sinceramente si yo no podría dormir hoy el tampoco lo haría.

-**Thomas, estas dormido – **diablos quería mi cama no este estúpido mueble para dormir - ** ¡DESPIERTA! – **pareció un poco aturdido pero abrió los ojos y se cuadró mejor para mirarme.

**¿Qué? ¿Acaso no duermes? **

**Bueno si estás tú en mi cama, CLARO QUE ¡NO! – **necesitaba dormir estaba agotado pero el simplemente no se iba ¡_rayos_!

**¿Pero si Snow ocupara tu cama no te molestaría quedarte hay verdad?**

Es verdad si fuera ella estaría más que feliz de estar aquí sentado como idiota, ella es importante para mí y preferiría hacerla feliz antes que estar cómodo yo.

**¿De verdad no te iras? – **necesitaba mi cama, QUIERO DORMIR.

**¿Cómo… supiste que estabas "**_**enamorado**_**" de Snow? - **eso me sorprendió no pensé que el me preguntara esto – **lo que quiero decir es como…**

**Puedes saber si estás enamorado de **_**ella? – **_ya sabía yo que el solo fingía, pero ¿Por qué? - ** ¿porque no sigues tu propio consejo y le dices lo que sientes?**

**Estoy seguro de que el sentimiento no es reciproco.**

**Quizás te equivocas – **ella lo miraba de manera significativa y al parecer hacia siempre lo que Thomas quería como si hacerlo feliz la hiciera feliz a ella.

Nuestra conversación termino cuando por fin pude sacar a Thomas de mi habitación él quería que prometiera que no volvería a traer a Snow a mi habitación _yo soy un caballero y cumplo lo que prometo _ ya no vendríamos a mi recamara _"nuestras reuniones" _serian en la suya, esa noche soñé con ella, En mi sueño me decía que me amaba eso me hacía sentir completo me animaba a ser sincero a decirle todo cuando. Desperté ya había amanecido pero no era tarde entro el mozo y trajo lo necesario para darme un baño y arreglo la ropa que usaría hoy (NA: _recuerden que antes los reyes, príncipes etc… tenían sus recamaras y sus "baños" hay_) cuando estuve vestido y listo el mensajero de mi padre me dijo que solicitaban mi presencia y la de mi prometida en el salón de fiestas _no puede ser tan malo, al menos ella estará allí _me encontré con Snow en pasillo que daba a la entrada del salón de fiestas _se ve tan hermosa _usaba un vestido blanco y sus risos estaban recogidos hoy mas eso no le quita (NA: _esta vestida como en la fiesta de su padre en el episodio _"Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" 1x11) ella tomo mi brazo y entramos, en salón se encontraba "_mi padre_" el Rey Leopold y Regina _ ¿dónde estarán Thomas Y ella? _

**Buenos días – **dijo Regina a lo que Snow y yo respondimos con cortesía - **James tu padre nos a dicho que no se te da bien el bailar y pues hoy aprenderás – **debería a agradecerle al Rey luego ya que había dicho la verdad _bailar no es lo mío_ – **su boda será en tres semanas y nosotros solo estaremos dos días más aquí – **_¿DOS DIAS? ESO ES MUY POCO_ – **Luego volveremos para la semana de la boda, volviendo al tema de bailar **_**hemos **_**decidido que en su boda solo se escuchara el vals – **no sabía bailar como lo hacían los aldeanos menos iba saber bailar como un príncipe _ ahora si estoy en problemas – _**bueno ¿qué tal si lo intentamos? – **cometo Regina haciendo un movimiento con las manos para que nos moviéramos - ** una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra sostiene su mano derecha, Recuerden dejar un espacio entre ustedes ya que no es apropiado que estén tan adheridos uno del otro – **deseaba atraerla hacia mí como la noche anterior en la puerta de mi recamara pero ahora teníamos público - ** Bueno inténtenlo… - ** seguí sus indicaciones y empezamos a bailar _no es tan difícil - _**uno, dos, tres …**

**Snow POV:**

Bailar con _Charming_ es todo un reto más por que debo evitar ser _pisada por él _ y no es tan fácil _es terrible bailando_ aunque siendo sincera no me importa si no baila agraciado, él es perfecto tal como es. Cuando el rey George le dijo a Regina que ya era suficiente por hoy yo les dije que James y yo nos quedaríamos a dar el último repaso de esta _lección _nos colocamos en la posición correcta pero cuando menos lo espere el me atrajo a su cuerpo de manera rápida y hábil _solo pude sonreírle _yo estaba enamorada de el y solo había pasado unos con "_el nuevo charming_" a no ser de la inoportuna visita de Thomas y _Ella _anoche ya el sabría que _lo amo._

**Mi querida Snow ¿te dije lo bella que hoy estas? – **eso me enamoraba cada vez más él era tan caballeroso, tan atento pero aún me preguntaba que lo había hecho cambiar.

_**Charming **_**– **ya no le decía así con sarcasmo, él era realmente encantador y le quedaba bien ese nombre - ** ayer cuando me pediste ser sincera no tuve tiempo de decirte lo que realmente sentía – **dije mientras dábamos otra vuelta**- te escribiré cada dia que este lejos de ti, te extrañare mucho - ** esto de confesarme era nuevo, podía sentir el rubor calentar mis mejillas- **yo siento lo mismo que tú, yo te amo.**

**No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso – **y se inclinó para besarme, fue suave corto y dulce – **quisiera desfrutar más de esto - ** dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos – **Snow yo… - **de un momento a otro su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación**, **respiro profundo y dijo - ** yo no soy quien crees que soy, todo es una pantalla yo…**

La puerta de salón se abrió nuevamente y se quedó callado el rey George nos dijo que ya era suficiente y bajáramos a reunirnos con _ella _y Thomas que estaban esperándonos le lanzo una mirada significativa a James y se fue no sin antes repetirnos de nuevo que bajáramos, esta vez no me aferre a su brazo si no que entrelazamos nuestras manos y bajamos.

Estaba aburrida y quería dejar de escuchar esas historias viejas de las guerras y los planes de acción que se llevaron a cabo ya sé porque la llamaban _charla de hombres _hay no había espacio para una opinión pacifista que ellos considerarían _femenina _mi padre reía al escuchar lo que decía mi futuro suegro mientras que _ella _parecía igual que estaba pensando algo igual a mí y Regina leía un libro _ al parecer muy interesante. _Cuando pensé que nada más podría sorprenderme Thomas le dijo algo al oído a _Ella _y esta se levantó y se fue con el _que fastidio todos se van o se entretienen y yo aquí _ no sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado hasta que me tomaron la mano y voltee sorprendida.

**Padre, me has asustado – **el solo me miro y sonrío.

**Veo que estaba bastante entretenida en tus pensamientos – **el me conocía tan bien – **quieres contarme, George se ha ido a solucionar un problema y no creo que Regina este muy consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor - **Es era muy cierto cuando ella se trazaba un objetivo no lo abandonaba y esta vez era terminar su libro – **y James pues la verdad no se adonde fue.**

**No es nada, solo estoy aburrida** – aun que tan bien estaba pensando en lo que había dicho James antes de que el Rey entrara – **Padre me dejarías ir a buscar a **_**charm… **_**James?**

El miro confuso ya que casi lo llamaba _charming _cosa que el consideraba una grosería ya que lo estaba apodando pero me dijo que si corrí por los pasillos buscándolo y llegue a su habitación él no estaba hay _ donde estas james _corrí hasta los establos _ mi vestido me estaba fastidiando un poco _pero lo logre yel está hay montado en su caballo y con una capa que le cubría la cabeza el me miro al fin _ seguro estaba toda desaliñada ya que sentía mis risos tocar mis hombros y se suponía que debían estar recogidos._

**Snow ¿confías en mí**? – me pregunto mientras se bajaba del corcel y se acercaba a mí – **si es así ven conmigo**.

**Si charming yo confió en ti – **a diferencia de la última vez él no me hiso sentarme delante, ahora yo debía aferrar a él desde atrás podía sentir su pecho en mis manos _ y eso que estaba vestido _y ancha espalda, esta vez fue mejor ya que no había secretos él me amaba y yo también sentía ese inmenso amor por él – ¿**a dónde vamos? – **parecía el mismo camino que el paseo anterior pero el no se detuvo en el pie de la colina parcia como si fuera a rodearla.

**Quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial para mí - **___no hay porque enojarse de seguro es uno de sus amigos _me reprendí mentalmente_**- **_**ella ansia conocerte – **es una MUJER _ para que voy a conocer a sus amiguita _pero memordí la lengua para no decirle que era un idiota yo solo mantendría mi cabeza en alto demostrando que _aún _me quedaba dignidad – **llegamos – **dijo y se bajó rápidamente**, **me tomo de cintura y me ayudo a bajarme.

**¡Oh! Has venido mi niño – **dijo una mujer mayor mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos_de donde lo conocerá _ella se percató de que no estaban solos– **¿Ella es quien yo creo?- **comento mientras se acercaba y me sonreía dulcemente** – Hay querida eres tan hermosa de seguro has de ser muy dulce también él esta tan enamorado de ti lo noto con solo observa cómo te mira – **ella tenía razón las miradas de _MI Charming _eran de amor puro - ** Richard no se equivocó al enamorarse de ti, tu ojos me lo dicen.**

**¿Cómo le dijo? - ** _Richard _él no se llamaba así lo mire buscando respuesta pero lo único que encontré fue a un hombre tenso y con una expresión torturada – ¿**QUIEN ERES TU?**

El no es James y el lo había dicho antes pero yo simplemente no imagine que el lugar de mi prometido fuera usurpado y lo peor ¡_me había enamorado…_

_**NA: Holaaa! No me maten por este final es que de verdad quiero guardar un poco de este lio para el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Snow se enteró ahora si "se coció este arroz" bueno en el próximo veremos bien cual es la reacción de Charming.**_

_**Chicas (os) de verdad espero que me regalen unos **__**Reviews creo que me los meresco Perdónenme si no es asi Bueno MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE A: **__**CARLA AMO ONCE,**__** TishaCullen y Blanca Charming por ser tan fieles a mi historia gracias niñas un besote ¡Muak! Jajajaja!**_

_**Bueno nada mas por ahora nos leemos en el próximo capitulo…**_

_**Viky ;D**_


	7. Reconciliación

Antes que nada **Once Upon A Time no es mío**, ni sus personajes (aunque quisiera que Charming fuera MIO) _Gracias a todos lo que me siguen en Facebook o twitter y a __CARLA AMO ONCE,__ TishaCullen y Blanca Charming gracias por animarme a seguir compartiendo mi historia con ustedes, si desean seguirme en las redes sociales en mi perfil están las direcciones, _bueno a sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo 7! ;)

**El amor llega de cualquier manera**

**Charming POV:**

**¿Cómo le dijo? - ** _¡que idiota eres! _Me dije a mismo no bebí traerla aun – ¿**QUIEN ERES TU? – **se veía enojada estaba roja y sus manos estaban cerradas en dos puños, ya no le importaba si no estaba siendo educada, ella está demasiado enojada y era mi culpa.

**Escúchame Snow –** dije acercándome a ella.

**NO, ¡DIME UNA BUENA RAZON PARA ESCUCHARTE! - ** ella retrocedió los pasos que yo adelante – **TU ERES UN MENTIROSO – **unas silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas – **NO CREO NADA, ERES SOLO UN USURPADOR Y SOLO INTENTABAS BENEFICIARTE DE LA "**_**UNION**_**" QUE FORMARIAMOS AL CASARNOS – **hablaba en tiempo pasado, mi madre solo pudo observar la escena con una máscara de horro – **YO TE ODIO – **al decir esto sentí como al en mi interior se quebraba en pedazos _es mi culpa, yo también me odio, _ella se giró y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque yo no podía moverme yo estaba destrozado, las manos de mi madre me devolvieron a la realidad

**Yo… pensé que ella sabía – **ahora me siento peor ya que mi madre se debe estar culpando por esto – **Ve a buscarla hijo, ella solo está molesta por que le mentiste – **limpie mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano, y me subí al caballo _es rápida _pensé con admiración ya debí estar bien adentrada en el bosque, antes de empezar a andar mi madre dijo – **y Richard la próxima vez le cuentas – **dijo bastante seria _ahora también seré reprendido por ella_

Sin más distracciones empecé a cabalgar en la dirección en la que se había ido, llame su nombre y no recibí respuesta alguna ya me estaba poniendo nervioso pronto anochecería y aun no la encontraba llegue cerca de un puente parecía bastante viejo pero de seguro era resistente, todo era bastante silencioso aquí más un sonido me llamo la atención un pequeño estruendo, unas ramas rompiéndose me puse alerta y saque mi espada de la funda, camine lentamente hacia el lugar de donde había venido ese sonido detrás de los árboles se encontraba Snow parecía a ver tropezado y callo sobre unas ramitas que se encontraban en el suelo estaba sucia _bueno su vestido era blanco que esperabas_, su cabello estaba completamente suelto y caía en sensuales risos alrededor de su rostro, Ella aún no se percataba de mi presencia pero cuando di unos pasos más para acercarme ella levanto la vista y sus ojos estaban rojos parecía haber estado llorando, se levantó rápidamente he intento corre de nuevo más yo la tome del brazo y la detuve.

**Ya suéltame – **su voz era débil y parecía que volvería llorar en cualquier momento.

**No, tú tienes que venir conmigo –** teníamos que irnos – **déjame ayudarte.**

**¡NO! YO PUEDO SOLA – **grito – **ADEMAS YO NO QUIERO AYUDA DE MENTIROSOS.**

**QUIERO EXPLICARTE PERO NO ME DEJAS – **le grite de vuelta – **Snow por favor.**

Ella se zafo de mi agarre y corrió hacia el puente pero no llego lejos ya que se tropezó con el ruedo de su vestido y callo de nuevo esta vez se quedó hay cuando yo me acerque _está llorando_ me agache para mirarla a los ojos y le dije:

**No había encontrado el momento adecuado para decírtelo – ** ella se veía tan débil así, quería tomarla en brazos y llevármela – **necesito que me perdones, me importas demasiado Te amo.**

**¿Cómo se si lo que dices es cierto? – **ella tenía TODO el derecho de dudar de mi – **Cuéntame la verdad, aquí y ahora por que de aquí no me muevo hasta que me expliques todo – **Entonces era verdad ella me amaba si no fuera así no me diera esta oportunidad.

**Mira yo era un pastor antes de esto –** señale mi ropa dándole a entender lo que quiera decir, me levante y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – **El Rey el me busco para que remplazara a su difunto hijo – **Su rostro mostro sorpresa y un poco de tristeza también – **La mujer que viste hoy es mi madre y también era la madre de James – **le conté todo y ella atenta me escucho cuando termine de decirle lo que debí hacer para ayudar al rey y lo que este haría a cambio la abrase y le dije – **sé que no soy un príncipe real pero Snow mi amor por ti es tan grande y puro que si tú decides dejarme ahora y para siempre yo no te detendría, yo… - **ya no podía continuar de verdad dolía decirle que la dejaría ir, sus manos limpiaron mis lágrimas y su mirada se encontró con la mía y había comprensión en ella.

**Seguro fue difícil para ti dejar a tu madre –** comento mientras me abrazaba y le correspondí – **se lo que se siente perder a una madre, pero ya no hablemos de eso – **parecía más contenta - ** yo no te dejare nunca tú te has robado mi corazón, pero aun no me dices tu nombre.**

**¿Te importa mucho?**

**No, yo solo quiero saberlo, además yo no te llamare así delante del Rey.**

**Richard, ese es mi nombre.**

**Mmm, bueno creo que me quedo con **_**Charming**_

La tome en brazos _(NA: ustedes saben estilo novia)_ y la subí en la parte de adelante del caballo para poder protegerla, Cabalgue a un paso medio y a diferencia de aquella vez ella pego su espalda a mi pecho, se sentía bien tenerla así conmigo, me sentía completo lleno de energías y vida. El camino fue corto demasiado para mi gusto y ahora quedaba resolver un problema más ¿_cómo explicaríamos el desastroso estado de su vestido?_

**Cinderella POV:**

Después de pasar mi tarde con Thomas _que se estaba comportando muy dulce conmigo _Regina me pregunto por Snow, realmente no sabía de ella pero seguro estaba con James, ya había anochecido y una de las mozas me dijo que Regina me estaba esperando junto con Snow en la habitación de esta última, salí rápido y me encontré a James hablado con Thomas en la puerta de la habitación de mi prometido al ver que yo me acercaba ambos hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza y entraron a la habitación. _Me huele a problemas _pensé mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de mi amiga, la puerta se abrió y Regina me dejo entrar, cuando via a Snow me preocupe muchísimo ¿Qué_ le había pasado_?

**Snow estoy esperando una explicación – **dijo Regina – **mírala **_**Ella, ¿**_**verdad que parece que la hubieran raptado y te hubieran revolcado por todo el bosque?**

**Yo… Bueno, - **si perecía todo lo que Regina dijo pero yo no lo afirmaría.

**Nosotras la arreglaremos –** hablo Regina, las Mozas se retiraron y ella me dijo - ** ¿No te molesta?**

**No, estaré feliz de ayudar.**

**Snow desnúdate, **_**Ella **_**cierra la puerta con pasador** – ordeno entrando en la sala de baño – **y el agua esta fría, ese será tu castigo por esto.**

**Ven déjame ayudarte – **solté los botones de su vestido, estos estaban en su espalda**, **saco el vestido de su cuerpo y se volteó para que yo soltara su corsé.

**Se siente bien quitarse toda esa ropa, estoy agotada –** dijo a un volumen bajo pero lo suficiente para que la escuchara.

**¿A dónde fuiste? – **ella ya estaba libre de su ropa solo quedaban sus enagua.

**DIJE QUE TE DESNUDES –** grito Regina desde el cuarto de baño, estaba bastante enojada.

**Regina está muy molesta –** ella parecía divertida con la situación – **esta con **_**Charming **_**¿sabes **_**ella? **_**lo amo… - **no pudo continuar ya que Regina llego hasta donde estábamos la tomo del brazo y entraron en la sala de baño, le saco su última prenda a Snow y la metió en la bañera – **esta fría – **se quejó mi amiga.

**No tendrías que pasar por esto si no hicieras tantas tonterías – **Regina lavo su cabello mientras Snow lavaba su cuerpo, esta última estaba bastante apresurada ya que estaba fría el agua y quería salir pronto.

**Ya que estas limpia y has recibido tu castigo me iré –** dijo caminando hacia la puerta – **adiós **_**Ella**_ - se fue ahora si me contaría TODO, le puse el pasador a la puerta y me subí a su cama – **Tienes que contarme que paso.**

Snow estaba envuelta aun en una toalla, la dejo caer al suelo y se colocó sus vestido para dormir – **Él es el amor de mi vida y me ensucie toda porque fimos a cabalgar – **comento mientras peinaba su oscuro cabello.

**Hoy pase mi día con Thomas – **comente un poco avergonzada – **creo que empieza a ver mis sentimientos por él.**

**Eso está muy bien - **dijo con entusiasmo – **ya quiero que sea la boda.**

**Creo que lo más disfrutaras será la noche de bodas – **dije sin pudor alguno

En lo que resto de nuestro tiempo juntas solo pudimos reírnos de algunas cosas que nos contábamos y disfrutar de esos momentos éramos dos chicas que pronto estarían casadas, pero más que eso éramos dos mujeres que había encontrado el amor y estaban dichosas por ello.

_**Holaaaa!que les pareció? Bueno yo casi lloro describiendo los sentimientos de Charming y Snow lo perdono porque lo ama! Bueno chicas GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA ;D **__**CARLA AMO ONCE **__**que te guste espero tus ideas ansiosa xD **__**TishaCullen me encanta tu fanfic lo recomiendo es excelente y a Blanca Charming estoy esperando que actualices me tienes intranquila con ese final de capitulo….! Bueno chicas y chicos un beso enorme les mando desde Venezuela espero ansiosa sus **__**reviews**__**..!**_

_**;D Viky…!**_


	8. Cartas de amor

Antes que nada **Once Upon A Time no es mío**, ni sus personajes (aunque quisiera que Charming fuera MIO) _Gracias a todos lo que me siguen en Facebook o twitter._

_**Cartas de amor.**_

**Charming**_**P**_**OV**_**:**_

Mis últimos días en compañía de mi prometida _antes de nuestro matrimonio _fueron bastante tranquilos, hablamos mucho y nos conocimos a fondo, me sentí mal al saber que ella había perdido a su madre siendo tan joven _de seguro fue muy difícil, _yo le conté de mi vida en el campo y de cómo disfrutaba pasar mi tiempo en esa colina que le mostré.

Ella se marchó una mañana y mi corazón se apretujo solo de pensar en que ella estaba ahora lejos de mis, del calor de mis brazos, quería que el tiempo pasara rápido y así podría están tan cerca de ella como deseaba, ella era la única que había logrado despertar en mi tal amor y pasión que hasta me llegaba a sorprender lo ansioso que me sentía sin ella, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando llego el mensajero.

**Mi señor , traigo una carta para usted – **dijo mientras me ofrecía aquel sobre perfectamente sellado con el escudo del reino del Rey Leopold – **me retiro señor – **señalo mientras hacia una reverencia y se dirigía a la puerta.

_**Charming hoy te escribo con el corazón en la mano y es para decirte lo mucho que te extraño, me siento incompleta es como si una parte de mí se hubiera quedado contigo, espero tener tu respuesta pronto.**_

_**Siempre tuya…**_

_**Snow.**_

Ella también me extrañaba, ese pensamiento me alegro de cierta manera ya que eso me demostraba que ella sentía realmente lo que yo por ella _amor verdadero, _la próxima vez que la viera deslizaría en su dedo el anillo que me había entregado mi madre, _era especial por eso se lo entregaría cuando ella realmente me amara, _decidí escribirle mi respuesta pero tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no encontraba las correctas hasta que me entre por completo a demostrarle toda mi devoción.

_**Mi querida Snow, no sabes cuan afanado estoy de que esta semana ya se termine y puedas ser mi esposa, mi reina y mi dueña. Te necesito, estoy ardiendo por sentirte por demostrarte no solo mi devoción si no, toda mi pasión por ti, cada noche te sueño y los días parecen eternos lo único que me consuela será que esta será nuestra última semana como "comprometidos" luego podre gritarle al mundo que eres mía y nunca más te perderé, escribe una respuesta amor mío eso ayudara a no sentirme tan solo sin ti.**_

_**Siempre tuyo...**_

_**Charming.**_

Envié mi respuesta imaginando que se sonrojaría _cosa que me hiso sonreir_, luego recordé que hoy debía atender los asuntos del reino pero antes debía ir ante "mi padre"

**Padre, me has llamado – **le pregunte al rey.

_**James, **_**tenemos que hablar – **estaba serio y muy preocupado, a juzgar por su expresión – **Estoy muriendo, soy un hombre ya mayor, viejo y enfermo – **dijo mientras caminaba hasta el sillón que había en la habitación – **necesitó que te hagas cargo de todo, junto con tu esposa, y no creo que llegue a tu boda – **el parecía bastante demacrado, pero el rey sabia actuar bien **– Richard** **se un buen rey, tienes el corazón de un noble caballero y la chica ella será tu apoyo, siempre recuérdalo **– comento mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta para retirarse pero antes de irse me dijo – **es una cosa que el doctor llamo leucemia, esa es la causa de mi muerte – **y con eso se fue.

Dios pobre rey George no debió ser fácil pare el perder a su "hijo" y enterarse que estaba enfermo o quizás ya lo sabía pero la tristeza lo hundió.

**Snow POV: **

Estaba en las nubes, sus cartas eran tan apasionadas y llenas de anhelo que de solo pensar en ellas me sonrojaba de una manera muy vergonzosa. Estoy últimos días estuve bastante atiborrada de ocupaciones con el tema de la boda como el vestido y "la mudanza" _ya que no viviría aquí _eso me afligía ya que este siempre fue y será mi hogar, pero tenía la esperanza de que mis nuevos recuerdos sería muy buenos.

Nuestro último intercambio de cartas fue 2 días antes de nuestra boda _viajaríamos al reino mañana, _como cada carta esta estaba llena de amor puro pero esta vez no solo estaba su amor plasmado aquí si no una pena, El rey estaba muriendo Charming dijo que ya no se levantaba de la cama y que a pesar de que no era su padre le partía el corazón ver su estado, también dijo que el rey quizás no podría estar presente en nuestra boda pero que esta no se retrasaría por órdenes de su majestad, Mi pobre Charming tenía que pasar por todas esas complicaciones _la vida debería ser más sencilla_.

Al día siguiente Regina me levanto más temprano de lo normal, ordeno que me prepararan el baño y saco mi ropo de viaje _que parecía más de montar._

**Regina… yo… - **no sabía cómo expresarme con claridad, y por una tonta razón me sentía avergonzada – **tu… es que necesitó tu ayuda - ** ella se quedó pensativa por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

**¿ Que necesitas Snow?** – parecía que ella se divertía viendo mi rostro totalmente rojo.

**Es que… - **esto se sentía patético ¿Por qué no podía ser clara? – **dime que debo hacer.**

**Quieres saber ¿qué hacer en tu noche de bodas? – **cuando lo decía en voz alta me sentía tan apenada – **jajaja – **y ahora se reía _que bien- _**no te preocupes, solo sigue tus "instintos" y déjate llevar, lo disfrutaras – **dijo lo último sin pudoralguno, pero con un toque de cariño que me hacía sentir cómoda-** Bueno ¿que esperamos?, Terminemos los últimos detalles y nos podremos ir – **hoy me iría siendo Snow, su alteza serenísima, y la próxima vez que volviera a este castillo seria de visita y yo sería su majestad real Snow White, sería una esposa y la reina.

_**Holaaa! Bueno primero que nada sé que merezco abucheos por la tardanza, y si soy sincera mi única escusa es que no había tenido la inspiración suficiente, y no quiero hacer una historia mediocre espero que me perdonen y me dejen algunos Reviews, Bueno gracias a CARLA AMO ONCER que me dio buenísimas ideas por cierto estaré esperando tu opinión sobre la conversación de Regina/Snow y también gracias a TISHACULLEN que siempre me deja un buen comentario (me encanta tu historia, la recomiendo), GRACIAS A TODOS A LAS QUE ME FALTAN AQUÍ POR PONER SUS NOMBRES COMO: LUCRE, XENTLI JEFFERSON CHARMING ( el helado me sirvió, gracias) Bueno el próximo capítulo será la boda *_* que emoción! **_

_**PD: Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! UN BESO ENORME A TODOS! ;***_

_**Viky ;D **_


End file.
